1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such apparatus, e.g., in a facsimile apparatus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,289, a partner for requesting a repeating multiple-address transmission is preliminarily registered in a repeater station, and the repeating multiple-address transmission is performed for only the registered partner. Similarly, according to the apparatus disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 813,514, data is transferred to the registered partner.
However, in those apparatuses, it must be discriminated whether the partner has been registered or not for all of the incoming calls and the repeating multiple-address reception station must be selected from the station for requesting the repeating multiple-address transmission to the repeater station, so that there is a drawback such that the procedure is troublesome and takes a long time.
In addition, there is a drawback such that after the repeating multiple-address transmission is performed, the result cannot be known at the station for requesting the repeating multiple-address transmission or at the control station.